1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rear light detecting apparatus in a camera for detecting whether an object is in rear light.
2. Related Background Art
There is known a camera which automatically accomplishes daylight synchronized flash photographing. That is, this camera detects the brightness of an object lying in the central area of the photographing picture plane and the brightness of an object lying in the peripheral area of the central area, and judges the object in the central area to be in a rear light state when the brightness of the object in the central area is lower by a predetermined value or greater than the brightness of the object in the peripheral area, and causes an electronic flash device to emit light during photographing to thereby effect daylight synchronized flash photographing. According to this, failure such as the object in the central area being defaced in flack due to under-exposure is prevented.
There is also known a camera in which when the object is judged to be in rear light, the exposure compensation on the over side is effected to prevent a photograph of the under-exposure.
However, in the systems as described above, when the size of the main object in the central area of the picture plane is very small relative to the size of the central area, the brightness difference between the central area and the peripheral area becomes small and therefore, there is a case where even if the object is in rear light, the object cannot be judged to be in rear light and daylight synchronized flash photographing or exposure compensation is not effected, and in such a case, the main object will be of under-exposure.